Electric Shock Showdown!
Plot After two weeks of traveling, Ash, Misty, and Brock have finally made it to Vermilion City. Brock and Misty are eager to get cleaned up, but Ash is more concerned about finding the Vermilion Gym. However, Brock stops Ash and points out that Pikachu is in no condition to have a battle. Pikachu and Ash are also very hungry. However, at the Pokémon Center, Ash and his friends witness Nurse Joy's Chansey and a Trainer run in. On a stretcher pushed by the Chansey is a badly beaten-up Rattata. Brock wonders what happened, and Nurse Joy sadly comments on all of the injured Pokémon brought in. Ash and his friends are then taken to a room where there are many badly injured Pokémon, including a Caterpie, an Oddish, a Sandshrew, and the previously seen Rattata. Nurse Joy explains that they have all lost to Lt. Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader. At this, Ash begins to worry over his upcoming Gym battle against Surge. Misty unhelpfully reminds Ash that he only received his first two Badges out of pity, but Ash retorts that a Badge is a Badge. After a heated exchange with Misty on the subject, a bell chimes to signal that Ash's Pokémon are fully recovered. However, upon seeing the injured Pokémon, Pikachu becomes frightened to take on Lt. Surge and flatly refuses to battle. Ash drags Pikachu with him to the Vermilion Gym anyway, and Ash enters the Gym declaring his intention to win a Thunder Badge. Lt. Surge's two subordinates in the Gym mock Pikachu, and the man himself is even crueler, christening Ash "baby" and Pikachu a "baby Pokémon". Surge then calls on his Raichu, a Pokémon that has a personality very like its Trainer's. Despite Surge's assertion that Ash should have evolved Pikachu already, Ash protests, claiming that there is more to a Pokémon battle than evolution. Listening to Surge's taunts, Pikachu decides that he is ready to fight Raichu. Lt. Surge accepts Ash's challenge and the battle promptly begins. Both Pokémon begin with a Thunder Shock attack, but Raichu's is significantly stronger and does far more damage to Pikachu than Pikachu deals to Raichu. Brock realizes that Pikachu simply cannot stand up to Raichu's more powerful attacks and recommends that Ash withdraw Pikachu. However, when Ash tells Pikachu to return, he refuses and charges again at Raichu. The resulting trade-off between Pikachu and his adversary leaves Pikachu severely damaged by a Mega Punch and Mega Kick from Raichu. Meanwhile, outside, Team Rocket is looking in, seeing Pikachu getting knocked around. They begin to worry that if Pikachu is getting beaten up like this, then maybe he is not worth stealing after all, and all their efforts have been in vain. Meowth suggests that they could steal Raichu instead, but Jessie and James decide that they should root for Pikachu. However, Lt. Surge and Raichu have already won, with Raichu unleashing a powerful Thunderbolt that defeats Pikachu easily. Later, at the Pokémon Center, Pikachu awakens, and Ash is relieved that he is all right. Pikachu, however, is upset to have been beaten so badly by Raichu. Nurse Joy enters the room, revealing that she has come across a Thunder Stone. With it, Ash could evolve his Pikachu into a Raichu as well. Brock warns him to think hard about this, because once he evolves Pikachu, there is no way to change him back. At this, Ash is extremely torn. He knows that if he evolves Pikachu into Raichu, he might be able to defeat Lt. Surge. However, he also realizes that if he were to evolve Pikachu just to battle, he would be no better than Lt. Surge. Finally, he decides to let Pikachu choose. Outside, Team Rocket watch intently to see what choice Pikachu will make. Pikachu stands up and whacks away the Thunder Stone with his tail. Pikachu then goes into a tirade, which moves even Meowth to tears. Meowth explains that Pikachu doesn't want to change; he wants to battle Lt. Surge again, but as a Pikachu; he wants to win in the name of all Pikachu everywhere. Ash agrees with Pikachu's decision and promises that they will win together. Brock suggests a strategy change, but Ash is convinced they can find a way. Pikachu says he will fight to defend both his honor and Ash's. While waiting for Pikachu to fully recover, Brock believes that there might be a solution to defeat Lt. Surge and his Raichu after all when learning that Lt. Surge had evolved his Raichu the moment he caught it. Later, Ash and the fully recovered Pikachu head back towards the Vermilion Gym. After receiving bizarre cheers from Team Rocket, they arrive at the Gym, ready for their rematch. Once again, it is to be Lt. Surge's Raichu against Ash's Pikachu. The battle begins, and Ash tells Pikachu to stick to their planned strategy. Lt. Surge uses the same strategy as last time, but Ash orders Pikachu to dodge Raichu's heavy attacks, causing Raichu to give itself recoil damage from moves like Body Slam. Ash then orders Pikachu to use Agility, and Pikachu accelerates to full speed. Repeated Body Slam attempts from Raichu all miss completely, as Pikachu is simply too fast. Brock then reveals the strategy: because Lt. Surge evolved his Pikachu into a Raichu too fast, it never had a chance to learn the speed attacks it can only learn in Pikachu form. Lt. Surge, growing aggravated, orders Raichu to fill the entire Gym with a vicious Thunderbolt attack. Raichu rips up the arena floor and even blows out all the windows around the arena. At first, Lt. Surge is convinced he has won, but the smoke clears, revealing the unharmed Pikachu standing on his tail. Brock explains that Pikachu used his tail as a ground to dodge the electric shocks. Lt. Surge orders another Thunderbolt, but Raichu is unable to muster up the electricity for it. Ash orders a Quick Attack, to which Lt. Surge responded by ordering a Take Down. The quicker Pikachu manages to strike first, slamming into Raichu's stomach. He then slams into Raichu while surrounding himself with electricity, knocking out his opponent and winning the match. Conceding defeat, Lt. Surge awards Ash with the Thunder Badge. He no longer refers to Ash as "baby", and Raichu even shows kindness and respect for Pikachu as well. As Ash and Pikachu share an electrifying hug, Team Rocket walk off, with James realizing that they had spent the episode helping Ash and his friends. Major events *Ash and his friends arrive at Vermilion City and meet the local Gym Leader, Lt. Surge *Ui is revealed to own a Foongus nicknamed Angus. *Jun is revealed to own a Lillipup nicknamed Didi. *Ash has a Gym battle with Lt. Surge, but is defeated. *Liam challenges Lt. Surge and wins, earning a Thunder Badge. *Liam's Mankey is revealed to know Low Sweep, Fury Swipes, Brick Break, and Double Team. *Liam's Oddish is revealed to know Acid, Leech Seed, Protect, and Moonblast. *Liam's Nidorino is revealed to have learned Counter. *Liam's Nidorino evolves into Nidoking, and learns Earth Power. *Ash receives a Thunder Stone from Nurse Joy. *Ash's Pikachu refuses to evolve into Raichu. *Ash's Pikachu learns Agility and Quick Attack. *Ash challenges Lt. Surge to a rematch and wins, earning a Thunder Badge. *Ritsu recieves a Pokemon Egg from Lt. Surge. Humans *Ash *Misty *Brock *Jessie *James *L.T. Surge *Liam *Ben *Yui *Ritsu *Mio *Azusa *Tsumugi *Ui *Sawako *Jun Pokemon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Koffing (James's) *Chansey (Nurse Joy's) *Charmeleon (Liam's) *Oddish (Liam's) *Nidorino (Liam's; evolves) *Nidoking (Liam's; debut; newly evolved) *Mankey (Liam's) *Glaceon (Yui's; Glaciar) *Goomy (Yui's; Huggy) *Flareon (Ritsu's; Corona) *Vaporeon (Mio's; Vaporino) *Nidoqueen (Tsumugi's; Nida) *Eevee (Tsumugi's; Espia) *Skitty (Azusa's; Cadel) *Sylveon (Azusa's; Vivian) *Zigzagoon (Sawako's; Galar Form) *Jolteon (Sawako's) *Clefairy (Ui's; Bella) *Foongus (Ui's; nicknamed Angus; debut) *Lillipup (Jun's; nicknamed Didi; debut) *Machamp (Ben's; Forearms) *Clefable (Ben's; Pixie) *Raichu (Lt. Surge's; debut) *Caterpie (Trainer's) *Pidgey (Trainer's) *Rattata (Trainer's) *Sandshrew (Trainer's) *Oddish (Trainer's) Trivia Transcript Electric Shock Showdown!/(Transcript) Category:NegimaLover Category:Episodes Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:Main Characters Pokemon who evolved in the episode Category:This Episode learn new moves